All Fear The Pyramid.
Dipper stared in confusion at the page he was reading. It was talking about a mysterious entity called Pyramid Man. It was said to be an inter-dimensional creature who controls all time and space. He had seen a lot of weird things in the old journal 3, but this was just weird. What did the poem even mean? Who was the man in the poem and what was he waiting for? So many questions from 4 short sentences. Dipper knew that the writer of 3 was being hunted by something. Was the person in the poem behind their disappearance? He could also be behind all of the weirdness of Gravity Falls? Then, there was a loud crash and the attic door flew open. Mabel ran in, carrying a little leather bag. “Dipper!” she yelled excitedly “look what I found!” She pulled a small rock out of the bag. The rock was triangular and had a large red ruby eye in the center. “Mabel, this looks like one of Grunkle Stan’s old souvenirs” Dipper said, taking the rock from his sister and putting it in his pocket. “He always buries old junk like this”. Mabel gave a fake scoffing laugh at her brother. “Come on Dipper. You always say that everything here is crawling weird stuff. How about we look over it to be sure using that book?” Dipper sighed. He put the rock onto the bed and opened his book, reading aloud the contents as he read it. “Let’s see here. Uhh… smoke demons… shapeshifters… vampires. Here it is! It says here the rock is the Eye of the Pyramid. Whatever that means”. Unknown to the two, the rock’s eye began to glow. A dark pupil appeared in the eye. The rock began to crumble and fall apart, a black mist seeped through the cracks. …………………………………………………………………… That night, the two were up in their attic bedroom. Mabel was asleep with Waddles while Dipper was doing some of his late night reading. The poem from earlier still hung in his mind. “It’s nothing, Dipper old boy” he thought. He gave a little laugh. This was Gravity Falls. Nothing means something. And something means something bad. Then, Dipper noticed something about the rock on the dresser. It had now totally fallen apart. The ruby eye lay in the middle of the rocks. Dipper got up and walked to the dresser. As he neared the dresser, something burst from the ruby and began to rush around the room. Dipper ran back. The thing grabbed Mabel and began to lift her up. Dipper ran over to his bed and flicked on the light. The thing resembled a man with a tuxedo. It had a triangular stone head. It had one yellow eye in the center. A top hat stood on the tip of the “head”. It looked at Dipper, stilling holding Mabel. The figure reached out and made a ripping motion in the air. A little black slit appeared out of nowhere. The figure ran into the portal, carrying Mabel with him. “Hey!” Dipper screamed. He ran after the figure. The next thing Dipper saw was a cloud of darkness before he passed out. …………………………………………………………………… Dipper awoke in a daze. He was in a forest. He got up and looked around. “Hello?” he shouted to the oblivion. He saw something in the distance. It was a small town. Maybe that pyramid guy was there. Dipper ran into the town. Or what was a town. Buildings lay in shambles and smoke filled the air. Dipper saw a sign hanging from a tree branch. The sign said “Welcome to Gravity Falls, Founded 1831: Population 34. “At least I know where I am” Dipper said. He saw a man in the distance, clutching a musket. He walked over to the man. “Sir? Are you okay?” Dipper asked. The man looked at Dipper and screamed. “Get away! Away from this unholy land! Run before it gets you too!” The man jumped up and ran towards the forest. Dipper watched in confusion. Then, he saw something on a trough beside him. It was a small piece of paper. Dipper picked it up, waving dust off it. On it was a little triangle man, holding a question mark. “What’s going on?” Dipper said to himself. Here he was, chasing a pyramid man in the middle of an old time town, trying to find his sister. What was he to do? Then, a loud rumble interrupted Dipper’s thoughts. He looked behind him. It was a herd of cattle, running down the mountain. The cattle seemed to be in panic of something. There was something in their eyes. Something cold. Something dark. Something evil. Dipper knew he couldn’t stay on the ground with these things. He ran towards the tree next to him, barely climbing up it as a huge bull slammed into the trough where he was standing, destroying it. “Phew” Dipper wiped the sweat of his head. Then, he saw something on the sign in front of him. Scrawled on the back was a series of letters seemingly meaningless. HVFDSH. BRX FDQQRT HVFDSH. Dipper ignored it. Probably some old gibberish written by the local coot or something. He climbed down the tree to firm ground. He walked along the road passing through the wrecked town. As he walked, a wagon rolled by, filled the panicked people. Then, Dipper saw something. There, sitting on the back, seen by no one, was the pyramid man. He didn’t have Mabel this time. “Hey! Get back here!” screamed Dipper as he ran after the wagon. The pyramid man simply “smiled” and put his hands together. Then he quickly pulled them apart. As if under some sort of trickery, everything stopped. Things began to lose their brightness and began to grow fuzzy and dim. Dipper rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t see straight. Then, through the blur, he saw the pyramid man walk over to him. Dipper tried to grab him, but it felt like his arms were made of rocks. The pyramid man then quickly pushed Dipper backward. Everything then seemed to glow brighter and move faster. “What’s going on?” Dipper said weakly as a bright light appeared in front of him. In a split second, everything went black. …………………………………………………………………… Dipper groaned as he pulled himself up. He knew he was on a road by the feel of sun- baked asphalt on his hand. He looked around for the pyramid man. He didn’t see him, but he saw something that made him relax. There were police officers in 1950- like cruisers a few feet away. Dipper could clearly tell it was the retro times from that. He knew that he could try to get the police to help, but would they honestly believe that he was from 2013 and was sent back in time from a pyramid man who took his sister? No. Something else caught Dipper’s eye. There, against the road, was a series of cars. The cars were everywhere, in ditches, in trees and even on top of each other. From far away, Dipper heard the officers. “Officer Nicholas, do you read me?” said a tall officer. “This is Chief. Burns. Do you read me?” “Come on, Chief” said a skinny looking officer. “It’s no good trying to keep calling them. We should just go look for them. Besides, staying here gives me the creeps”. “No way” said Chief Burns. “We have to stay here in case we see those people. And if you don’t want to be out here, go to the squad car and radio in back-up”. The officer did as he was told, going back into the silver Ford cruiser. The chief went back to looking through some cars. “In all my 50s years did I see anything like this” he said to himself. “10 people gone, stolen out of their cars”. Dipper looked on in confusion. Then, he saw something on a scribbled on a car’s door. It was again a series of random letters. SV NFHT YV HGLKKVW. Dipper didn’t bother figuring that out. Then, he saw something. On a tall rock ledge overlooking part of the road was a billboard saying in big black jagged letters; “Gravity Falls, next right”. Dipper‘s head was filling rapidly with questions. Nothing made sense. What was happening? Was all this revolving around that crazy pyramid guy? Then, something flew out of the trunk of a busted up car. Dipper grabbed it. It was a paper with a drawing of a circle with another smaller circle in it. There were lines connecting the two circles. It seemed like it was an optical illusion. There was a hole in the paper were the center of the second circle was. Suddenly, Dipper saw something bumping around in the trunk. Next thing he knew, a long arm grabbed him and pulled him into the trunk. In an instant, Dipper was flung into a seemingly endless world of darkness. Then, he hit the ground or what he believed was the ground. …………………………………………………………………… “Oh good heavens, I believed you had perished” came a deep voice. Dipper woke up to the pyramid man shaking him. Dipper grabbed him and pushed back. “Let me go, you…you… you monster!” Dipper screamed. The man looked hurt. “My, do you have a temper”. “Where’s my sister?” Dipper barked angrily. Again, the pyramid man sighed. He clapped his hands and a large light came on. They were standing a room. Dipper noticed that instead of floors he was standing on his shoes. On each side of him were him and the pyramid man looking in different angles and perspectives. It was like they were standing in a room full of mirrors. Weird mirrors. The pyramid man reached over and pushed his hands through a “wall”. He pulled the still sleeping Mabel out. Dipper was greatly confused. “You did well in your training, boy” the man said calmly. “What? Training for what?” Dipper asked. Then, as if by an invisible hand, the two pieces of paper flew out of his pocket. They fell into the man’s hand. “The training for what will happen”. With that being said, the man put the paper with the pyramid figure under the circle paper. The combination showed a series of circles with an eye in the center. “I thank you for getting these for me, I always drop these” The pyramid man said. He put the two papers under his hat. Dipper sat down. Confusion filled his brain. He saw a sign on a pillar in the corner. It said “The Gates”. Then, the poem snapped together in his mind. He opened his mouth slowly to ask a question. “Did you ever meet someone who wrote a book?” Dipper asked meekly. “Yes. Strange fellow indeed”. The pyramid man said. “Can’t remember why that fellow was here”. “Well that solved it” Dipper said sarcastically. “Oh, look at the time! You must go. Hurry! Take this!” the pyramid man quickly opened a portal and handed Dipper something. The portal started a suction and pulled Dipper and Mabel into the portal. “Remember, young Dipper!” screamed the pyramid man. “Use your training for what will happen. If you want to get out of Gravity Falls alive, use your training!” …………………………………………………………………… Dipper awoke in a sweat. He looked over at the clock. It was 10:30. The Mystery Shack was open, tourists were flowing in. “Just a dream” Dipper said. He noticed Mabel’s bed was empty. She must have been at work. Dipper then felt something in his pocket. It was another triangle stone There was a series of numbers on the back. 18-5-20-21-18-14. 9-23-9-12-12-18-5-20-21-18. Dipper put the stone on the table. “Use your training” echoed in his head. What would happen? Would it be that bad? Dipper sighed. It was just another one of Gravity Fall’s famous weird twists and turns. “Hope it’ll be a normal day” Dipper sighed. “At least I hope it will be”. Category:Fan-Fiction